


Repeating the History

by Castiel_Novak_79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural (TV) Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Novak_79/pseuds/Castiel_Novak_79
Summary: It's been 30 years. Dean's dead, Sammy's old. The years have been hard, but rewarding, he got to have a wife and two loving children, who he named after important people in his life. For Dean, it's only been a few hours, and he found a way to be with his little brother again! They can be a family and won't have to lose each other ever again..
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. He's Back (Prologue)

Dean stands in front of the bunker, he looks over at the Impala, which has different plates. "Well Sammy, at least you kept her good for a bit." He smiles, tearing up, Sam probably won't believe it's really him, he did give him a hunter's funeral after all. He feels his back, where the metal had gone in and there's a scar covering the nasty wound. The wind blows eerily as he walks towards the bunker door while pulling the key to the door out. Inside the bunker, it's pitch black, except for the hallway lights. "Okay then..I guess he's doing this now." he shuts the door behind him, it makes a loud thud. A door opens in the hall and heavy footsteps are heard coming down the hall, Dean sighs before seeing someone who definitely isn't Sam "Who are you?" 

"I could ask you the same thing. Where's my brother?" he asks, "How am I supposed to know?" "Because you are in our bunker, so, where is he?" The man looks at him, angrily, "I know you're lying, so tell me. Who are you?" he stays silent, "Tell me!" Dean watches him slide a semi-hidden gun out from under the one table. "Dean Winchester. My name is Dean. Now, where's Sammy?" "No, no. You're dead, you died many years ago. Dad told me that, he.." He watches the man, "Your Dad told you about me?" "Yeah, you are my Uncle after all. Hell, I'm named after you." Junior says, looking at him sadly, Dean frowns "He named you after me?" he nods, "He told us stories about our family.."

"De, who's there?" a woman asks, standing in the hallway's frame, "Charlie, it's- Just go back to bed, you're getting up early to leave tomorrow. Remember?" Junior says. "Am I hallucinating or is that the guy from those pictures Dad showed us? He looks like Uncle Dean." Dean stares at 'Charlie' "Your name is Charlie?" he asks, she nods while yawning "Yup. Named after my Dad's friend. So, what's yours? Because, you look like our dead Uncle, which is real creepy." Junior looks at her, "Charlie. I told you to go back to bed." "No, not until he answers." "Charlie Joanna Winchester!" Junior yells, Dean and Charlie look at him surprised, "Fine, fine. I'll interrogate him in the morning."

-

Dean and Junior sit at the kitchen table, drinking two beers, "So, let me get this straight. You and Charlie are Sam's children. Sam passed away from old age, which means me being here is practically pointless. And both of you are hunters." he nods, looking at him sadly, "You were finally at peace, why would you come back? The stories I've heard, your life was a living hell." "I was gonna try and come back to Sam. I felt bad for leaving him so soon, and the way I left." "The way he told the stories, he made you seem like such a hero, like you had no faults. But, you're human, and you make mistakes, or you end up on the wrong side of a hunt.." Dean nods, "It wasn't entirely a hunt gone wrong."

Junior tilts his head slightly, "What do you mean? You were impaled on a metal rod by a vamp. I'd say that's far from something gone right." "I was thrown beside the rod at first, I saw it, and when I went after the vamp..I made sure that when it slammed me against the wall, I'd get killed by it. I couldn't handle the loss of Jack and Cas. It was too much, and I wish I could've stopped myself from doing that. So I could've watched Sam become happy, watch you two grow up." He looks at him, wide-eyed, "You got yourself killed?" "I did, all because I was too weak to carry on."

He gets up and hugs Dean, he sits there for a minute before hugging him back. "From now on, you have me and Charlie. You don't have to feel alone." he smiles softly before hugging his nephew, "Thanks, kid. I bet your Dad would be proud." Junior chuckles, "Well, I have to agree with you there." he shakes his head while thinking about how Sam must be shattered that Dean left him, yet again. Junior sees the look on his face, "Why don't we do what you said years ago?" "What do you mean?" "How 'bout we kill some evil son of bitches and we raise a little hell." They laugh together, "That sounds like a hell of a plan." Dean says as he takes a sip from his beer.


	2. Back on the Road (Again)

-takes place 1 year after the Prologue-

Charlie sits up in her bed when she hears the window click open, she grabs the gun from her nightstand. She starts walking out of the bedroom while pushing herself against the wall, there are soft steps receding from the kitchen. A man walks past the living room's door frame, once he's fully across she stands in the middle of the room, her gun raised. He turns around, getting hit in the face with the butt of the gun, he grabs a hold of her hand and twists it around. The gun falls as he hits her arm as hard as he can, she takes a swing at him with her other hand, but he kicks her legs out from under her and she hits the ground.

He pins her, the light from the moonlight shines in on his face. It's Dean Jr. "Dean?! You scared the living hell out of me." "Well, you're out of practice. And you even lost your gun." She flips them around, twisting his wrist behind his back and kneeling on it. "Okay! Okay! I take it back, get off!" she gets up, pulling him up with her. "So, what're you doing here? It's two in the morning." "I kind of need help with something." "Really? That's why you broke in?" he holds his hand up in defense, "I didn't break-in, I dropped by to surprise you." she chuckles, "What do you need help with that's so important?" He looks at the wall, "Uncle Dean hasn't been home in a while." "Okay, he's probably doing something. The man does leave a lot, especially when it's vital."

Dean Jr. sighs and looks her in the eyes, "Uncle Dean's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Charlie's mood changes automatically, "He tell you where he was headed?" "A vampire nest, he said he'd be back in three days. It's been seven." She nods, walking over to the coat rack and grabbing her jacket, "Did he go alone?" "Yeah, but he said he would be fine!" They leave the apartment and start down the stairs, "He couldn't have gotten into too much trouble, it's just a nest." "If he is alright, we just have to find him and take him back to the bunker." She frowns, "De, I can't be gone for more than four days." "Why?" "My licensing examination test is Thursday and I need to be here for it."

He looks at her, upset, before pushing open the door to the parking lot. "What was that look for? Dean, you know how important this is for me. I understand that our Uncle is missing-" "You think you'll have a normal life? That everything that happened to us will vanish and you can become some big-time doctor?" She looks at the ground, "Did he leave a message or any final words before he went missing?" he walks over to the Impala and opens the trunk, "He left a note, telling me where the nest is, just so I know how far away he is." He hands her the note, she holds it in her hands trying to make out the writing. His writing was obviously rushed, either from irritation for needing to write a note or from him trying to leave as quickly as he can.

She hands back the paper, "Dean, he's probably-" "He is not fine, he would let me know if he was going to be gone longer so I don't worry." "If he's not fine, then he's okay. He's more experienced in hunting, more than us, he's fought Lucifer and God. Are you sure he's not just staying there for extra time?" He looks at something else in the trunk, "The nest is still there. Not a single one has been killed. So yeah, I'm sure he's in trouble." she looks at him in confusion, he pulls out a notebook "I've been keeping an eye on the area. He left and there were eight of them. I- I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, he promised not to do anything like this.." She flips through the notebook, each day is written down along with how many vampires are left, how long he's been gone, and if any other hunters caught wind or decided to go help.

"Let me pack my duffel bag, I'll go." she says, tossing the notebook back in, "Alright." he smiles sadly as she walks back into the apartment. Dean Jr. leans against the Impala, "Uncle Dean, please be safe...I don't want to lose you. I finally have a connection with you, and for you to just vanish like this. It's like what Grandpa John did to push Dad back into hunting." He sighs, looking up at the stars, "When I went to Stanford, I had faith in God and Angels. I still do, but there was something I told myself so I'd feel safer. 'Each star is an Angel. They're way up there so they can watch over us.'." Sam's words echo in his head. If only he could try and have the same faith his father had, Charlie and him wouldn't bicker about how he needs to accept that there is good in the world.

Charlie puts her handgun in the bag, she glances up and sees the picture of Dean and Sam from when they were younger. She picks it up to look at it better, the two of them are sitting at the table in the bunker's library. Sam is smiling as Dean is laughing, there are two bottles in front of them along with their freshly carved initials. She smiles softly before putting it back and slinging the duffel bag on her shoulder, "Okay, let's bring him home safe." she mutters while leaving, looking back at the picture sadly. 

-

Dean Jr. and Charlie are parked outside a gas-n-sip, she sits with a map laid out in front of her. "So, he should be in the motel we saw a few blocks back." she says, he climbs in throwing a small bag at her "Why do you say that?" "Because it's the cheapest one around here. And you pay when you leave, no limit on how long." "Not bad Lil' sis, kinda like riding a bike." "Oh shut up, Jerk." "Make me, bitch" She chuckles, tossing the bag into the backseat, "Really?" he looks over at her confused, "What?" "You still have the old cassette tapes?" she picks up the box. "Black Sabbath. Motorhead. Metallica. It's memories from mullet rock." he grabs one of the tapes, "Well, what's the one rule of this car? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole." 

She jokingly scoffs as he pops the tape into the player, it starts blaring 'Back in Black' by AC/DC. "You ready?" he asks, "Yeah. Let's go find our Uncle." the Impala starts and they speed down the street as the song continues. A few minutes, they pass by a sign that reads "Chestnut Hill Motel" Dean Jr. grabs a duffel and makes his way over to the sign in. He stands at the desk until a guy walks over, "Hello, welcome to the Chestnut Hill Motel." "Hey, one-room please." he hands him the card, he reads the name, and looks back up at Dean Jr. "Could've just told me it's a reunion." "Reunion?" he asks, "Yeah. Uhm, an older man. I'm guessing your Dad, came here a few days ago and rented a room."

He looks at the man, confused, "Here, room 203. It's next to your Dad's." "Thank you?" she says reaching past him, taking the key. They start walking to the room, "What's he doing using Dad's credit card?" "I don't know! I mean, he is supposed to be dead.. And we never reported Dad being dead, so, he can basically pretend to be him." She sighs, "He wouldn't really do that, would he?" he shrugs, "From the past year I spent with him, and the stories Mom or Dad would tell us. Yes, he would." "We gotta find out what he has in there, I mean. Why would he be here for go long without killing any of those Vamps? What is he hiding?" "Who knows, he's- Uncle Dean is confusing.. One moment he's all happy because he's with his nephew, the next one he's sitting on his bedroom floor sobbing over the loss of Dad."

Charlie bites her tongue, looking away from him as she unlocks the door. He sighs, "Charlie..you still good with locks?" "Dean-" Worst-case scenario, he's in there with a chick, the best case is that he's in there doing research." She shakes her head, pushing open the door to their room, "Buzzkill." he mutters before slipping out his own lock picking set and moving to Dean's door. "Dean!" she whispers harshly, he ignores her leaning down to unlock the door, but when he puts the one piece in the door opens.


End file.
